Vous avez un nouveau message
by Selka93
Summary: Shin s'ennuie et il ne sait pas quoi faire. Heureusement que Sakuraba est là pour l'aider... Je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura une suite...


Vous avez un nouveau message.

Quand Shin partit pour son jogging quotidien avec quatre minutes de retard pour la troisième fois de la semaine, Sakuraba fut sûr que son linebacker vedette avait un gros problème. Et que, en tant que capitaine de l'équipe des Ojô White Knights, c'était à lui de s'en occuper. Pas que Sakuraba n'aime pas Shin, il l'appréciait en tant que personne malgré toutes ses bizarreries, et il le vénérait en tant que joueur de football américain; le problème était que Shin était une personne tellement forte, inébranlable, qu'un tel changement devait avoir une raison très grave. Demain matin, il essayerait de lui parler pendant les deux heures de musculations qu'ils faisaient ensemble.  
Le seul moment où Shin se détendait un peu et parlait parfois d'autre chose que du football américain.

Après un soupir en pensant à l'épreuve qui l'attendait (faire parler son glaçon d'ami et essayer de résoudre son problème) le lendemain, il signifia la fin de l'entraînement avant de se diriger vers le bureau du club de football américain où il avait des papiers à remplir en retard.  
Habituellement, après son jogging, Shin rentrait directement chez lui, toujours en courant. C'est pourquoi Sakuraba fut très étonné quand, une heure plus tard, Shin entra dans le bureau où il était, se débattant avec un budget à monter pour le lendemain.

Seijirô Shin était un joueur de football américain pratiquement parfait (la perfection n'étant pas de ce monde): fort, rapide, endurant, obéissant, intelligent, respectueux, ne rechignant jamais à l'entraînement, au contraire... Du point de vue de sa personnalité il était silencieux, honnête, très peu au fait des règles sociales, un peu handicapé des sentiments et une catastrophe ambulante pour tout objet fonctionnant à l'électricité. Et grâce à son incapacité d'utiliser une simple calculette, Shin était celui qui obtenait les meilleures notes en mathématiques et il pouvait calculer de tête très vite les opérations les plus difficiles. Sakuraba lui en fut donc reconnaissant quand il saisit les papiers avec lesquels Sakuraba se battait.

"Je vais m'en occuper.  
- Merci."

Sakuraba se leva et commença à ranger le bureau, plus pour se donner du courage que pour réelle nécessité. La discussion qu'il redoutait était avancée.

"Merci Shin. Je ne m'en sortais pas.  
- Je m'en doutais. Et vu que tu es mon ami et que je fais ça assez facilement, je suis venu t'aider.  
- ...Ouah. C'est la première fois que tu parles d'amitié entre nous.  
- Ce n'est pas le cas?  
- Si, si. C'est juste qu'on en avait jamais vraiment discuté. mais tu es mon ami, Shin, peut-être même mon meilleur.  
- Merci.  
[Quelques minutes de silence]  
- Bon, Shin, maintenant dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.  
- Tout vas bien.  
- Ne mens pas. Surtout après avoir dit que j'étais ton ami. Quelque chose te perturbes, et ça à l'air d'être assez grave.  
- Ce n'est rien, c'est juste que je m'ennuie.  
- Tu t'ennuies?  
- Oui. Je veux battre Eyeshield 21, mais on ne se verra pas avant la fin du tournoi de printemps. A ce moment là il sera capitaine, peut-être quaterback. Et je ne pourrai plus me mesurer à lui.  
- Oh...  
- Oui...  
- Tu pourrais faire tes joggings avec lui parfois. Deimon n'est pas loin.  
- Je ne sais pas quand je vais le revoir. Et je ne sais pas où il habite.  
- Je peux lui envoyer un mail si tu veux. Il m'a donné son adresse mail.  
- Ca serait bien.  
- Je vais faire ça tout de suite."

Sakuraba sortit son téléphone portable et entreprit d'écrire le mail.

"Cher Sena-kun  
Shin aimerait te convier à son jogging quotidien, il veut s'entraîner et, comme tu le sais tu es le seul à pouvoir suivre son rythme. Il aimerait beaucoup s'améliorer.  
Je lui proposerait comme parcours commun de s'enfoncer profondément dans le pe parc en face de la bibliothèque car je sais que toi tu l'adores. Avec toi à ses côtés, il retrouvera son amour de la course et la bestialité de ses matchs.

Réfléchis-y et donne moi ta réponse.  
Sakuraba."

"Bon, relis-le et appuie sur le bouton d'envoi, j'ai déjà rentré l'adresse.  
- ...Voilà.  
- Je te préviendrai quand j'aurais une réponse.  
- Merci.  
- Tu es mon ami."

Mais Sakuraba ne savait jusqu'où allait l'incapacité de Shin avec l'électronique. Et elle allait jusqu'au fait qu'il était incapable d'appuyer sur un bouton sans déclencher une catastrophe. En effet, voilà ce que reçu Sena: 

Shin*:/?te!:#veut?;et=+?tu le sais-!:tu es le seul=!!?!Il aimerait beaucoup+s'!?#*enfoncer profondément-:=en//:?toi=!?#+Avec#=+-:/*?amour?!et#-=+bestialité

Réfléchis-y et donne moi ta réponse.  
Sakuraba."

En lisant ce mail, Sena rougit. Il sauvegarda le mail mais évita d'y répondre.


End file.
